forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Dradin Kitsch
Category: Deceased Members Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members Dradin Kitsch was a Corellian born on Coruscant and raised on Corellia. Much of his life was growing up much more seduced by the idea of ultimate knowledge of all things that weren't understood. Dradin eventually joined the ranks of the Sith where he trained under it's final Emperor as well as former Executor. Training under Trivas gave Dradin the knowledge as well as skill to become a powerful Sith as well as aiding in the many radical changes the Ni'novian Empire underwent before his own death. History Dradin spent a few years upon Coruscant, most of which were hazy and only lead to his growing up on Corellia. His family was of the middle class, being able to afford to relocate themselves to a new planet. Dradin grew up slowly becoming more and more deceptive, cunning, and thirsty for knowledge. While kids his age would enjoy the trivial aspects of life, Dradin would spend his time learning about that which kids did not want to know. There came a point in which his annoyance overcame him and Dradin planned to leave the planet. Dradin was 19 when his chance came that he was capable of leaving, he had finally taught himself enough to survive beyond the world of Corellia so Dradin sneaked onto a cargo ship and departed for Tatooine. Finding the Sith Dradin arrived on the planet appalled to see the world as a disgusting place filled with only the most vile of creatures. Dradin wandered for a while and found himself stuck on the planet. All hope had been lost and Dradin slowly began to miss his library of books, it had been a while since he had been able to feed his craving for information. Driven by the Force, though unknown to him, Dradin strove to stay alive until the day he would meet a Sith. The Sith spoke of the Empire as if it were paradise, Dradin had not formulated his personal feelings to come up with his opinion on the Empire at that time but soon found himself accompanying the Sith to join the Empire. With new hope, Dradin found out that his connection to the Force was perhaps his only reason for surviving. Pushed by his hunger, Dradin hopes to consume the knowledge in the galaxy. Finding himself in the heart of the Empire, Dradin had made his way through the city until he was lead to the training grounds for potential Sith. It was at that moment Dradin knew and felt the force as it was, enjoying the possibilities of power and knowledge Dradin underwent the necessary screenings. His true potential was discovered not by the common Sith, but by the Emperor himself. Taking him personally under his wing, Dradin would learn from one of the greatest Sith the galaxy had known. Training Every aspect of the force was touched, every bit of information fed to him, there was not a bit he was not given and not a perk he did not enjoy. From seeing the everyday running of the Empire to the heart of the battle. Seeing the Galactic Alliance wage war against the Empire gave him a new perspective on how democracy worked: it was corruption in disguise. Missions Dradin went along with his master to the Imperial Remnant's capital, Bastion where the two of them met with the leader to negotiate the Sith having some of their stealth technology for ships. The meeting went as planned but as Dradin and Lord Trivas exited the building and were out in the streets they were attacked by a bounty hunter. The two were separated and Dradin was left to fend for himself. Dradin found the bounty hunter and discovered that the man had been working by orders of a Jedi that Lord Trivas had sensed earlier. Prying information from the bounty hunter of where he was going to meet the jedi after he had succeeded he went off to find the Jedi himself, blinded by arrogance and comforted by hope. It was there that Dradin was put into a small fight with the Jedi master before Trivas showed up and took over. Sinking into the shadows, Dradin moved into a striking position. The Jedi had already gone mad so when Dradin threw his lightsaber into the man's back it gave Trivas the needed distracted to unleash a powerful bolt of energy that killed the Jedi. End of a War After the war with the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance had ended, Trivas and Dradin were captured and forced to see the crewman around them die at unknown hands. Like a plague sweeping a village, they were all struck down until it was just Trivas and Dradin left. Finding themselves at a temple they were lead into an arena style room where Trivas gave up Dradin's life to insure he would not be used as a tool of the dark men. Unknown to Dradin, Trivas had a clone created of Dradin in case he had ever met a cruel fate. Revived in his new clone, Dradin found out after he returned of Trivas' death. The idea took its toll on him, and now hopes to use Trivas' teachings bring down the men that Dradin assumes struck down his former Master. Meeting a Princess Trivas left behind a heiress to his legacy, one that would shake the galaxy far worse than the former Galaxial War ever did. Dradin quickly befriended his former master's daughter, assisting her in her teachings as well as helping her understand the galaxy at large. Dradin was unaware that Eliana's connection with him would prove far more fatal to the instable Ni'novian Republic. Ascension to Council Member Dradin eventually was asked to join the Ni'Novian Republic's council. Accepting he joined a rank that he had been groomed for previously by his master, together with High Inquisitor Reaves the two helped bring about reformations that would change the government as a whole. Unknown to Reaves or Dradin, Eliana was now positioning herself within the council by gaining the trust of two prominent members. Supporting Eliana in her attack on Yavin IV as well as fighting for her needs they paved the path toward Civil War. Order of Sovereignty Civil War Before the new formed government could begin it had to have a reason to form. Alongside Eliana and Reaves, the three of them divided the Ni'novian Republic council into the Imperialist Party and the Loyalist Party. Promoting the former glory of an Empire, the three of them worked to promote Imperialistic views amongst prominent members of the Ni'novian Republic. With a council divided tensions began to form as both sides were ready to split. Almost at the brink of War, the two sides finally settled their differences when the Loyalist Party lost all support and crumbled. The Imperialist Party was formed and together created the Order of Sovereignty. Retaining his former seat as a council member, Dradin and Reaves alongside Vexen appointed the final two members and began their rule, waiting for the day Eliana would be ready to rule. Death Dathomiri Revolt Eliana alongside the organization planned a revolt on Dathomir so that the Sovereigns would be able to aid Siron in destroying the Dathomir Witches there. Unknown to Dradin he was being used by Eliana to further the dark plans of others. Dradin convinced the council to allow him to lead a force there to end the civil war as well as test Eliana in her abilities. The Council agreed and the plan began. Leading the Assault Dradin was present at the battle running into the front lines to aid in the effort, but when the time came to end his life, Siron summoned him through the force by calling him in a way he had only felt once before. Climbing to the peak of Singing Mountain, he found the man that had put his master and the Grandmaster, Lucius Vos against each other in a fight. Dradin went straight for the duel using the force against Siron only to find himself evenly matched. A duel between the two began and Dradin attempted to overwhelm Siron by attacking him with a series of lightsaber moves but found himself outmatched by Siron's superior skills. Weakened, Dradin fell but was not killed, Siron was not planning to lay the finishing blow. Eliana finally arrived on the Mountain, by then Dradin understood his destiny and accepted that Eliana would kill him for her own betterment. Waiting for his death Eliana hesitated, but when her feelings of hate were unleashed in her she gave her whip its final swing and killed Dradin. Personality Dradin was Corellian which made him as arrogant as the next one, believing in power he found that the best place to find it was through expanding one's knowledge. This mindset made Dradin a bookworm, always searching through old holocrons and texts for answers. Though Corellian, Dradin also had a softer side that Eliana was capable of touching. It was through this that Eliana managed to find an all in Dradin that stood loyal to her till the very end when she struck him down. Powers Dradin had the basic list of powers, though slightly more advanced as he grew. His focus was mostly energy attacks or telekinetic moves through the force. Dradin's pride was his mind and this very pride came with results as he was easily able to use his telekinetic power without much thought.